


4+1

by nothingbutregret



Series: Four And [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/F, Praise Kink, Sister/Sister Incest, but make it needlessly horny, four's whole personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: Out of all of her sisters, she loved One the most.
Relationships: Four/One (Drag-On Dragoon)
Series: Four And [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072886
Kudos: 9





	4+1

**Author's Note:**

> do i need to tag this as incest if they're not actually related or

Out of all of her sisters, she loved One the most.

Two was self obsessed and too saccharine to have any real thoughts in her head, Three was neurotic and lazy, and Five- God do not get her started on Five. Five is the worst for sure, slutty, stupid, and lazy. All together unforgivable. And Zero- Zero was there somewhere too. 

But she loved One. 

She just wanted to impress her, to have One pat her head and tell her how talented and driven and thoughtful she is. One's most loyal soldier, ready at her beck and call, totally willing to bend over backwards and do anything, everything, One could ever ask for. 

Four was a simple girl, really. 

Which is why when One called her to the Cathedral, Four came as fast as she could. Forget the two military campaigns, Decadus can probably handle it on his own, and even if he can't, who cares. She'll help One and then steam roll any opposition in her way with a new found boost of confidence. 

If One compliments her of course. 

Not- Not that she has too. It's obvious to everyone that Four is her favorite anyway, but. But it would be nice to hear it. 

The cathedral is cool, chilly even, inside, but Four lives on an airship, she's used to the cold. It just feels like home, is all. That's where home should be, at One's side. She finds One slowly closing a door to a tower, talking to someone, probably some useless servant and when she hears Four walk closer she shuts the door the rest of the way. 

“I'm glad you could make it so quickly. I thought with your work-” 

“I took care of it as quickly as I could.” She smiles. “I know you shouldn't be kept waiting.” 

One nods, and takes a step- Four is quick to move out of her way, and they walk to One's office, neat and immaculate. One's servants must really respect her. If only she was so lucky to have people like this at her side instead of all of those useless incompetents. Better fuel than people. 

They talk business, supply routes and religious pilgrimages members of One's church could take through the mountain paths, and at some point, One has a map brought over and Four seizes the opportunity to stand next to her to point out all the details. Her sister is warm, the only point of warmth Four has felt since she got inside of the cathedral. 

One is very goal orientated- just like Four is of course, that's why they get along so well- so she hardly pauses when Four presses up against her and guides her finger along the routes she's already secured. And if One's eyes linger on her face, well. She's just admiring how windswept Four is. How quickly she rushed to get here. 

So- 

So. 

One orders tea, when they've battered out the details, and Four may or may not end up under her desk, pulling down One's leggings and shoving her face between One's legs. 

It's fine. It's fine! This doesn't count as sex- everyone knows sex is penetrative and anyway this isn't something as vulgar or disgusting- it's worshipful. It's beautiful. It's the natural order of things, because Four loves One the most, and she's just showing One that. Again and again until One's perfect beautiful hands are in her hair. As many times as One could ever want. 

No one else does this for her- obviously. She doesn't have a disciple, and she's a church leader so it's not like average piece of shit losers are allowed to get anywhere near her. She's literally the divine grace of god made manifest so- so. so.

Four's licks are clumsy- she feels warm at just the though that she finally gets to do this and she's somehow bad at it- but One looks down at her, cheeks rouging, so clearly! Clearly! She knows what she's doing. 

She licks along the clean flesh of her pu- her cu- her lips, again and again, lavishing each petal with all the attention it truly deserves. She can feel one getting wet- can taste her getting wet and Four smiles right up against her. She pushes One's leggings down further, until they're down to her calves, and runs her hands along the pale pristine skin of One's legs. 

When she pulls away for a second, and only a second, to press kisses into the muscles of her thighs, One groans- no no- moans, and the hand in Four's hair gripes tighter and pull her back into place. 

She's so warm here, just like the heat in Four's belly as she stares at how beautiful One is. At the way it goes from pink to darker pink from all of her attention. 

“You taste so good.” She mumbles right up against her cli- her button- and One sighs. So Four licks at it, and then when the hands tighten in her hair again, she sucks, which makes One really shiver. It's so pretty- she's so pretty- nothing like Five or Three or any of the men she's ever seen who are always so big and ugly and loud and revolting. One is delicate and demure and holy, just like she's supposed to be. 

The exact type of thing Four loves. 

(Even if she does put on airs sometimes- that's okay. She's allowed too- she's One, she's the oldest, the most practical. Well okay, maybe Four is a little more practical but-)

“Careful.” One says out of now where, voice a little lower than usual, and if that doesn't do things to her, Four hardly knows what will. “Teeth.” 

“Sorry.” She mumbles, and presses her lips right back to One's, teeth tucked away. One trembles under Four's tongue and it feels good. She feels powerful, and power drunk, because no one- no one ever gets to do this for One. Just her. Just her. Just her. 

Just her. 

Her own panties are soaked through, probably staining her tights, but that's fine- it's fine. It's One. 

If it's One it's okay. 

And it's not like she's not a virgin or anything. 

So it hardly counts. 

She sucks on her button until she feels the muscles in One's legs quiver, and then darts her tongue over One's hole, over and over and over again. She runs her fingers over the junction of her leg and her thigh, and Four can feel even her belly twitch from the sensation, and Four sighs, just so happy. 

She presses her nose right into One's soft pretty hair, and sucks and licks until One's hand tightens even harder- it almost hurts- but One comes, all over Four's face and Four can't help but grin up at One while she does. 

“Good-” One says as she leans back on her chair and takes a handkerchief from a drawer to wipe Four's face clean. “Good job.” 

Four definitely doesn't press her thighs together. 

Definitely. 

Definitely not. 

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine brother one sitting in the hallway the entire time four is like "ah yes. me. only me and no one else." i think its funnier that way.


End file.
